dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Aphrodite
Aphrodite is a major antagonist appearing in Heavenly Dragon Kings Rebirth she is the Greek Goddess of love, fertility, beauty, and procreation. The first God-Being to appear in the story. She is a mischievous and dangerous Goddess and a wanted terrorist by both Heaven, the Underworld, and various other deities and beings. She is the Greek equivalence to the Roman Goddess Venus and is known as "The Most Beautiful Goddess in all of Creation". Appearance Aphrodite appearance is said to change all throughout history but she is always seen as the most beautiful woman no matter what appearance she takes. When she enters a room, everyone instantly turns to her solely because of her beauty which is something she frequently uses to her advantage. Her current alias is of a young, tall woman with large breasts and an alluring figure. She has short violet hair with long strands on each side of her face that curl up. To resemble a witch even further she wears: a black-blue dress that shows off her shoulders and wraps around her neck, long, open sleeves that reveal her hands and shoulders, a short skirt with a white frill and long high-heeled boots that curl upwards at the toes. She also wears a stereotypical witch hat and a black choker around her neck. Gray says that when he last saw her in Egypt (where she stole the Maat Artifact from the Egyptian Goddess of Justice Maat) she had the appearance of a beautiful woman in her early 30s with long white hair and black eyes. Azazel says when he first saw her (where she tricked him and stole the Seal of Solomon from him) she was a beautiful girl around Rias's age with long pink hair and green eyes. Personality Aphrodite is shown to be mischievous, carefree, yet dangerous and overall destructive. She uses her beauty to get her way and shows no remorse in doing so, shown when she stole various artifacts from other beings solely because "she wanted nice things". She has a intense hatred of Ichiro, due to what his grandfather did to her (although she doesn't reveal what it is he done). Aphrodite also hates other Gods/Beings associated with Love and Beauty shown by her hatred of the Goddess Venus, getting angry when others associate her with Venus. She even knocked out the cherub cupid and stole her bow simply because she didn't like her. She is shown to be highly flamboyant and vain, getting angry when Koneko punches her in the face during their first fight. Aphrodite is also arrogant, repeatedly stating that she is the "most powerful God in history". Aphrodite is also very intelligent and she has intensive knowledge of how the evil pieces work: shown when she hits Ichiro in the legs with Artemis's knives because she knows it would cut his speed in half (due to him being a knight). She is shown to love to fight and causing mayhem and destruction. Out of boredom, she once tried to take on Great Red and Ophis solely to test her strength with Great Red simply ignoring her and Ophis taking her out with one punch. Realizing how weak she is, she joined the Great War fighting against both Ultimate Class Devils and Seraphs solely to grow stronger. Kaos states that he enjoyed her wild and destructive nature and once had a fight with her that ended in his win. She isn't really evil just highly destructive and carefree which is why Sirzechs states he just wants her to be given back to Zeus so he can watch her in Olympus to stop her mischievous behavior. History Aphrodite was born from the two powerful Gods Zeus and Dione. After her birth she was regarded as the "most beautiful God in History" which is something she takes pride in. Because of her beauty, other gods feared that their rivalry over her would interrupt the peace among them and lead to war, so Zeus married her to Hephaestus, who, because of his ugliness and deformity, was not seen as a threat. Aphrodite had many lovers—both gods, such as Ares, and men, such as Anchises. Aphrodite eventually grew bored of her life in Olympus and decided to enter the Underworld where she began participating in the Great War as a neutral contendor (fighting both angels, fallen angels, and devils) she showed no loyalty or favor for either, simply fighting for the sake of fighting. She even fought Falbium Asmodeus and was able to defeat him. Later on, she eventually meets Ichiro's grandfather the devil Alastor and she became a member of his harem. Later, when Alastor was being hunted for war crimes against the New Satan Faction, most of his harem member and his evil piece servants who worked with him against the New Satan Faction were killed. They tried to find Aphrodite but she had already fled. Afterwards, she began collection (stealing) artifacts from various beings to increase her power. Unknown why, in Life 4 she is working with a scientist stray devil and helps him create a deformed version of the Demon King. First Appearance Aphrodite makes her first appearance under her alias Kyoto where she fights both Ichiro and Koneko. After the awakening of the "Demon King", Kyoto disappears from a magic portal along with the stray devil A. She then returns at the end of the chapter where she meets Gray Dantalion who reveals herself as the goddess Aphrodite and when Gray asks for her intentions of being in Kuoh she giggles and simply state "I'm here to spread love". Powers & Abilities Magic: Being a Goddess Aphrodite is capable of magic blasts and other common feats. Under her disguise as the witch Kyoto, Aphrodite tossed pumpkin blasts of magic energy that explode on impact. During her fight with Ichiro and Koneko, she was only using a fraction of her actual power, but it was capable of making Ichiro fly into a tree and one that hit Koneko's chest forced her to fall out of the sky and into the ground. Succubus/Incubus Curse: Aphrodite possesses the abnormal ability to turn other creatures into lust demons known as Succubus and Incubus. this causes the person affected to be filled with lust and the need to infect others with the curse. Love Manipulation: Being a goddess of love and fertility she is capable of manipulating all aspects of love ranging from emotional to lustful. Aphrodite is capable of making even high class beings fall in love with her, although will power is capable of breaking through this curse. * Love Inducement: Aphrodite can make two people fall in love. Effects will vary depending on the user's mental strength: Those subjected to this ability may develop a strong infatuation for somebody but will remain in control of themselves, or they may feel so much love for somebody that they have an intense desire to make them happy, becoming completely submissive to them. The effect is usually instant, but in some cases it may slowly take effect the more the victim meets the user/another. * Love Amplification: Aphrodite can augment the love in others, increasing the target's love and causing the target to become (depending on the type of love and individual personality), obsessively focused, affectionate, passionate and/or loving. * Love Hallucination: Aphrodite is capable of causing hallucinations of those someone loves, she can make it range from parents to a best friend to a love. She can make the hallucinations cause heart break which could leave the victim of this ability a sobbing mess from making the hallucination peaceful and loving. A branch of this ability is Aphrodite is capable of linking people into the same dream together, but this ability can only be used on two people who love each other. * Love Absorption: Aphrodite is capable of absorbing the feeling of love off a person, which could make them fall out of love to hating/resenting the person they were formerly in love with. This temporarily increases Aphrodite's powers but it will eventually ware off and the person's love will come back to them. * Love Negation: The ability to negate the love of others. * Love Aura: Aphrodite can create a aura of love that increases strength, she can use this power to link two people together if they're in love increasing their power temporarily. Lust Manipulation: Her second ability is the power to manipulate lust, being able to make two people desire each other uncontrollably. Super Strength: Being a God, Aphrodite possesses super strength, which is further strengthened by her centuries of combat during the Great War. Bird Summoning: Aphrodite is able to summon a army of birds made of flames from a dimension pocket. Super Speed: Aphrodite possesses intense speed, looking like a flash when she runs. Blessings: Being a goddess of love, Aphrodite is able to give blessings that can increase one's luck, power, or simply make one more lovable. Dimension Jumping: Aphrodite is capable of jumping to any dimensions, even dimensions controlled/ruled by Gods evident by the fact that she was able to collect numerous artifacts from different beings. Flight: Being a Goddess, Aphrodite is capable of flight and she can manifest twelve golden "dove" like wings. Equipment Stray Devil A (her "familiar"): a stray devil that Aphrodite used her love inducement ability on him in order to tame him. The stray devil is shown to be extremely strong and carriers around a giant butcher knife like sword. A refers to Aphrodite as "Mistress Kyoto" indicating that he has no clue that she is using a alias. The stray devil is also capable of using "breaker magic" which is using demonic magic to transform objects into glass causing them to physically break, he uses this magic repeatedly on Momo's fire attacks and Ichiro's dark ringer attack during their first fight. Fire birds: Aphrodite possesses a dimension pocket that holds her army of fire birds that she can summon to burn her enemies. Witch Broom: A simply broom stick that she uses to conceal her identity as the Goddess Aphrodite, during battle she uses the broom stick to fly and she also uses it to manipulate her magic to a stronger degree. Various Artifacts: Aphrodite has a collection of artifacts she has stolen from various gods and beings from around numerous dimensions. This is the reason that numerous Gods want to execute her and the reason she is wanted by the Underworld and Heaven. * Seal of Solomon: A simple brass ring that is capable of imprisoning mythological creatures inside the ring. The only drawback is that it depends on the power of the wearer and the power of the one wearing the ring to determine if this is possible. Aphrodite simply stole this from Azazel after seducing him. * Angelica's Ring: A ring from France that was originally owned by Angelica, princess of Cathay in the legends of Charlemagne. It rendered its wearer immune to all enchantments. When placed in the mouth, the ring rendered the user invisible. Aphrodite stole this from a France museum. * Harpe: A unbreakable sword used by Perseus to decapitate Medusa. Aphrodite stole it from the Demi-God after seducing him. * Five-colored Jewel from a Dragon's Neck: '''A simple jewel necklace that shines five colors found in a dragon's neck. Having no actual battle powers, Artemis simply stole it from a simple Dwarf from Norse mythology. * '''Cupid's bow: A pink bow belonging to the cherub angel Cupid. Aphrodite stole is from Cupid after knocking the latter out. The bow's only power is to make someone fall in love after a arrow (even a regular arrow) shot from the bow hits them. The person will fall in love with the first person they see. * Artemis Knives: A knife collection Aphrodite stole from the Greek Goddess of the Hunt, Artemis. After seducing the other Goddess, she made her fall asleep before taking the knife collection and wandering off with it. The knives are imbuded wth Artemis's blessing which makes them incapable of missing their target. She uses these knives to cut Ichiro's leg, which cuts his speed in half. * Maat Artifact: A scale belonging to the Egyptian God of Law and Justice Maat. The only ability is to judge the heart and intentions of others. She stole it after seducing the God Maat and later seduced Gray when he confronted her in Egypt to take it back allowing her to escape. * Axe of Perun: A axe that was owned by the Slavic lightning God Perun. The lightning is able to summon bolts of lightning. Aphrodite stole it from her husband Hephaestus after the Slavic God Perun convinced Hephaestus to refine it for him. * Ellida: a magic dragon ship given to Víking as a gift by Aegir. Stolen from the vikings of norse mythology. Trivia In another form of mythology, Aphrodite was born due to the castration of Uranus, where Cronus tossed his castrated genitals into the sea and the foam from his genitals gave rise to Aphrodite (hence her name, meaning "foam-arisen") and the girl grew and she made it to shore on a scallop shell, but I decided to go with the other story that states she is the daughter of both Zeus and Dione Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas